The Adventures of Hero-Man
The Adventures of Hero-Man is an upcoming American action-comedy animated television series created by , Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone and produced by Warner Bros. Animation, premiering on WB Kids in May 2024. Plot The series is composed of three unrelated segments starring superhero animals, Hero-Man, The WolfBoy and Bat Squirrel and Bird Wonder. ''Hero-Man'' (reserved for DonaldoC1997) ''The WolfBoy'' (reserved for SpyroandLPSfan; based off the kid-friendly version of WolfBoy) ''Bat Squirrel and Bird Wonder'' (reserved for DonaldoC1997) Characters (Note: there are anthromorphic animals in this series in place of humans) Heroes ''Hero-Man'' *'Jake Mouse/Hero-Man' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a mouse and the main character of the show. *'Don Dawg/Hero-Boy' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a dog and one of Hero-Man's two sidekicks. *'Jillian Feeline/Hero-Girl' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a cat and one of Hero-Man's two sidekicks. ''The WolfBoy'' *'Collin Brady/WolfBoy' (voiced by David Kaufman) - a coyote who is based on WolfBoy from the comic book series of the same name and its TV series adaptation. *'Elisha Preston' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a dog who is based on Elisha Preston from WolfBoy and its TV series adaptation. *'Baylee Mardis/Beetle' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a cat who is based on Beetle from WolfBoy and its TV series adaptation. *'Honor Smith/The Raptor' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a raptor (formerly dog) who is based on The Raptor from WolfBoy and its TV series adaptation. *'Aaron Duncan/Gorilla' (voiced by ) - a rhinoceros who is based on Gorilla from WolfBoy and its TV series adaptation. *'Kristina Austin/Element Girl' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a coyote who is based on Element Girl from WolfBoy and its TV series adaptation. *'Mattie Gargis/The Animal Warrior' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - a ferret who is based on The Animal Warrior from WolfBoy and its TV series adaptation. ''Bat Squirrel and Bird Wonder'' *'Bruce Nuting/Bat Squirrel' (voiced by Corey Burton) - (reserved for DonaldoC1997) *'Pick Grayson/Bird Wonder' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - (reserved for DonaldoC1997) Allies ''Hero-Man'' *'Commisoner Taron Frosty' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a polar bear who is a police commisoner. *'Tara Mouse' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a mouse and Jake's girlfriend who is unaware of his secret identity. ''WolfBoy'' *'Aubrey McCravy' (voiced by Cree Summer) - a vixen fox who is based on Aubrey from WolfBoy and it's TV series adaptation. ''Bat Squirrel and Bird Wonder'' * Villains ''Hero-Man'' *'Dr. Wolfonist' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a wolf and the main antagonist of the show. *'Xeo' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - an ancient owl wizard. *'The Babysitter '(voiced by Frank Welker) - a snake disguised as a babysitter to eat cubs. *'Calamity Janice' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - a female sheep outlaw with crazy cowboy-themed plans. *'Bugsy Moron' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - a dumb bug gangster. *'Stoney Weasel' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a gangster leader. ''WolfBoy'' *'Moonstone Voltage' (voiced by Billy West) - a panther-spirit who is based off Moonstone Voltage from WolfBoy and its TV series adaptation and the main antagonist of the segment. *'Dr. Cheese' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - A white mouse who is based off Dr. Death from WolfBoy and its TV series adaptation. * ''Bat Squirrel and Bird Wonder'' *'The Poker' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - an insane hyena and Bat Squirrel's archenemy. He serves as a inept comic relief and is seen by Bat Squirrel as more of an annoying nuisance than a dangerous enemy. *'The Question-Cat' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a stupid cat who dreeses with green fancy clothes. He ask dumb questions only Bat Squirrel easlily responds. *'Poison Wood' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a female weed and a super villain. *'The Flipper' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a penguin who wears scuba flippers. *'Harlee Mouse' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a female mouse who is in love with The Poker. *'Condiment Bee' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a bee who uses condiments in crimes. Episodes See List of episodes Voice cast Production Spin-off See Hero League. Trivia *This is the one of the few Ruegger-produced series for Warner Bros. to not make part of the Looney Tunes universe. *''Bat Squirrel and Bird Wonder'' is a parody of the Batman comic book series. *Some villains are based on real life people and villains in other TV shows and films. For example, the Babysitter is based on Kaa from the Disney version of The Jungle Book. Also, Bugsy Moron is based off real life gangster Bugs Moran.